


Listen

by Mysenia



Series: Daddy Kink/Gentle Dom Prompts [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom Peter Hale, Dom/sub, Domestic Fluff, M/M, Sub Stiles
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-13
Updated: 2017-02-13
Packaged: 2018-09-24 02:10:25
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 482
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9695171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mysenia/pseuds/Mysenia
Summary: Stiles just needed to take a deep breath and listen to Peter.





	

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ladypigswagon](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladypigswagon/gifts).



> Oh look, it's the 100th thing I'm posting to AO3. That's quite the accomplishment, if I do say so myself.
> 
> 1\. "Come here boy and sit in my lap."

Stiles paced the length of the room, muttering to himself as he went. The logistics of trying to tell his father that he was in a relationship with Peter was eating him up. Every scenario that popped into his brain was worse than the last and he was restless and twitchy because of it.

Peter, of course, was being no help. He kept telling Stiles that they would tell him together - which, obviously - and that they should not overthink this; that they would deal with whatever came at them _when_ it came and not before.

It was not that Stiles enjoyed the feeling roiling around in his gut, it’s not that he did not see the logic of what Peter was saying, but when emotions were involved all bets were off the table. He literally could not think straight.

“Come here, boy, and sit in my lap.” The command came from across the room.

Stiles froze and pivoted to face Peter. Except it was not Peter looking at him in that moment but his Daddy, _his dom_. Incalculable relief swept through him in that moment as he gratefully made his way to his Daddy’s lap. 

He gracelessly flopped onto the man’s lap, feeling the tension leave his body as strong arms held him tight. Stiles clung to Peter like an octopus and buried his face in the man’s neck as he took in lungfuls of Daddy’s scent. He immediately felt better, calmer.

“Here is what we are going to do.” Daddy started, then paused. “Are you listening?”

Stiles nodded but did not otherwise move.

“We will call your father and make arrangements to go out to dinner, or lunch if you prefer, and we will tell him then. It will be a neutral area and we can leave at any time.”

Stiles let out a deep breath and nodded again. “Okay Daddy.” He whispered, melting into the strong fingers that started massaging at his nape. They stayed like that, cuddled and comforted, for some time. It was only the grumbling of Stiles’s stomach that roused them.

“Silly boy, why didn’t you tell Daddy that you were hungry?” Daddy asked as he playfully nipped at Stiles’ ear.

Stiles laughed and pushed away, sticking his tongue out. “I was comfortable but now that it’s out in the open, will you please make me some pancakes?” Stiles asked, widening his eyes and looking endearingly at the older man.

Peter laughed and swatted at Stiles’ ass. “Yes, you little imp, I will make you pancakes.” Peter leaned in to softly kiss Stiles before gently moving the younger man off his lap and getting up off the couch.

Stiles flopped over onto the couch, grabbing a pillow to hug to his chest. While he still felt anxious about telling his father there was a peace to it. They had a plan and that was the first step.

**Author's Note:**

> Let me know what you think.
> 
> ~ M


End file.
